Speakers are electronic devices that are used to convert electrical signals into audible sound. Speakers are commonly used in homes, vehicles, businesses, etc. for listening to music and other media. Traditional speakers are powered by a load current, and include an electromagnet that is able to move, a permanent magnet that is immobile, and a cone portion. Upon receipt of the load current, a direction of the magnetic field of the electromagnet changes rapidly. The rapid change in the direction of the magnetic field causes the electromagnet to be alternately attracted to and repelled away from the permanent magnet, which results in vibrations of the electromagnet. The cone portion of the speaker, which is attached to the electromagnet, amplifies the vibrations of the electromagnet, thereby generating sound waves. One general limitation of speakers is their fragility. For example, a speaker can be permanently damaged if components of the speaker are exposed to excessive heat. Such excessive heat can be generated in part by the load current that powers the speaker.